Next Generation
by ShayleeAdele
Summary: The orginal HP characters are grown up and married, with some new additions to the Hogwarts students, what'll happen when they all meet?
1. Next Generation Part One

~~**~~ Author's Note: For everyone's information this is an RP that a friend of mine and myself have written, it takes up and entirety of three notebooks so far and is still going. All of the characters have some importantance unbeknownst to even myself. Many of them, most of my own characters though, are based off the real characters in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story started off based off Cassie Claire's Draco trilogy. This is just their first year at Hogwarts, starting off in the middle of a scene (sorry, the RP started off on the Internet and I'm excluding those bits, it may cause confusion) around the beginning of November probably, so they've been in school for a few months. You'll see why that's important when I talk about Faye going to Beaubaxtons. This is half of the first notebook, I will be posting the second half soon, and it takes awhile for me to transfer the written books to typed paging due to all the handwriting changes. If you have character confusion, don't worry, I'll be alleviating that too, right after I finish with this notebook, I'll have posted the character profiles, it'll include everything you could ever want to know about all the characters (Families, wands, etc). Okay, without further ado, have fun reading; post a message about what you think. This should exclude anything dealing with the character's being 11 and how much interaction they have romantically, TerraFairy and myself are a bit too keen on doing this, and it'll make more sense in later years.  
  
I realize that most people reading this don't hang around with TerraFairy and myself much so that this may need some explaining, seeing as it is in an RP format. Okay so here goes:  
  
Asterisks *..* stands for a form of action, most of the story takes place in these. Parenthesis (..) stands for a thought from a character, not much of the story has these, and our characters tend to speak out loud to themselves when they're thinking. Everything else, outside those two things, is what the character is actually saying to someone.  
  
Also, I remembered that I still don't have profiles available for post, but my friend Samantha Riddle has graciously giving me permission to give you a link to the site where this whole RP originated, hence the profiles being posted there. Just go to my FF.net profile and it's the link on my homepage. Now go read, and hopefully understand.  
  
~~~  
  
NEXT GENERATION: PART ONE  
  
~~~  
  
*Suddenly an arrow ends up between Poison's legs, very near to his crotch*  
  
I am NOT a last resort for fighting imbecile! Do not think me one!! *Fi is holding another arrow ready, this time aimed higher*  
  
*Touma knocks her bow out of her hands with the tip of his blade* Fi, calm down. *Grins, withdrawing to his old evilness Fi picked up, and swings his sword, flat side, against her newly bared side, giving her a nice tumble off of the branch*  
  
Dad! *She grabbed the branch as she was falling, letting herself drop gently to the courtyard. She removed her own double swords and glared viciously at him* How can you be like that?! And to your own daughter too!!  
  
*His grin widens* You're here to fight, not to talk. One or the other Serafina.  
  
*Snorts* You don't want me to fight you. But, if your so impatient. *She shrugs and proceeds to quickly and easily kick his ass* Had enough, dearest dad? *With her sword at her throat while he was flat out on his back, his double-handed extremely large broadsword laying on the tree trunk*  
  
*Looks around at the situation* Fine. You win. Now stop slitting my throat and let me up. You're as bad as your mother is, you know.  
  
*Glares and pushes hard enough to break skin* Never, never, compare me to her. Got it?!  
  
All right, all right. Okay! Get off, would you?! *Literally lifts her off his gut by her waist and sets her to the side*  
  
*In spite, she drags her blade as she's moved - well, she tries. No mark is left on his throat though* What!  
  
*Raises an eyebrow at her* You forgot already who went through the torture of giving you your runes hereditarily?  
  
So, you're going to hide behind magic like any other coward, I see.  
  
*Stands* Fi, close your mouth - it'd be a smart idea.  
  
And why do I have to! Like it matters what I say anyway! All you've ever done is run and hide in the shadows. Perhaps the nickname Shadow does suit you better than I thought; you're just a cowardly cold-blooded murderer, who cheated on your family more than countable times!  
  
*Has steadily been growing annoyed and is raw nerve broke* I am you father, Serafina Lytle, and I will NOT stand for that. *Coldly, and quietly, making him seem all of a sudden terrifying*  
  
*Poison stands in the audience, prepared to keep father and daughter from each others throats* Tomi- she's still a child. she doesn't know.  
  
Poison, shut up.  
  
And since when have you ever told your best friend to 'shut up' in so rude a tone? Tomi, love *Rajah the main object of Fi's aggression had walked up* Fi, wipe that look off you're face. *Quite coldly*  
  
Why would it matter! Not like you look at me anyway! *She flips around, giving Alex enough of a look that he won't follow her, and runs off to. somewhere else. alone, where she can curl up, think and pity herself. Which is exactly what she did when she found herself in a small open area with a large fountain and many reflecting pools. She went to the pale marble fountain and sat upon its cool edge beneath the spread-winged angel who looked suprisingly like her- though she didn't realize this. She, instead, looked at her own disrupted reflection in the temperate water, quietly* What am I going to do.  
  
~~~  
  
*Aria watched this from the tower window. She saw Aidan standing in wonder at the ensuing fight* (Wow, Fi certainly had some family problems.) *His eyes widened when Fi's father burst* Mm-hmm. *Aidan turned toward the new female voice (This must be her mother) he turned in time to see Fi run off into the grounds*  
  
*Aria saw Fi run off and at that time she knew it was Aidan that needed to talk to Fi. She ran down and out of the castle to talk to Aidan* (He'll have to put his precious pride aside and talk to Fi.) Aidan! *She screamed after reaching the grounds*  
  
Aria! *Aidan exclaimed with surprise* What are you doing out here? Weren't you doing homework?  
  
Well. *She knew he wouldn't understand* I was just taking a break and I could see the demonstration from the windows in the tower.  
  
Oh.  
  
What are you still doing standing here anyway? You should be finding Fi now.  
  
It was just. never mind, I'll go! *Aidan turned and walked off in the direction Fi had gone*  
  
*Aria stared at his back, she needed Arien to tell what was going on in Aidan's mind*  
  
~~~  
  
*It wasn't long until Aidan could sense Fi. The he walked into the fountain area* Fi.?  
  
*Looks up at him, *pauses a moment then looks back into the fountain* Yes, Aidan?  
  
Are you okay? *Aidan is awkward because he's never really talk to a girl before*  
  
I'll be fine Aidan. But, do me a favor? *Pauses* I'll be leaving soon. I'd still like to know what goes on here. if I owl you, would you write me back?  
  
Why wouldn't I? *He sits down next to her and stares at her reflection*  
  
Most people wouldn't, didn't you know that? *Looks away, watching something moving in the water* Thank you though. I do appreciate it very much.  
  
*There's an awkward pause* Well.  
  
*Stands* I hope you will keep your promise. I'll be going now. *Sets her hand on his shoulder* Alex cannot even know I've left- or that we're corresponding. *Pauses, and then leans down and slips her arms about his neck. Squeezes gently, and whispers against his ear* Thank you so much. *lets go and re-pocketing a small package, hurriedly leaves*  
  
~~~  
  
*Next morning at breakfast a small owl carries a package to Aidan. In it is a letter and a hybrid cherry blossom with red, the color of her hair, blossoming in its center*  
  
Dear Aidan,  
  
Again, I thank you for doing this for me. Enclosed, as you can see, is a flower. It is a hybrid of my own make and it is a seal. When you wish to stop writing to me, return it. And. perhaps those can wait for later. Hide it, don't loose it, if anyone sees it, we're both in trouble. I miss Hogwarts already. Classes, teachers, friends. what little they are.  
  
A daily update would be nice, but if that's too much. I can send you little things from where I am, but I cannot tell you. And I will be moving around a lot.  
  
Oh, and as I noticed that you love fighting so much, a note is also here for my father- if you wish. If you'd like to take lessons, or even become a hunter, all you must do is give him the note. He's used to me running away, and he'll know enough to keep quiet. I don't think there's much else to say.  
  
One thing, though. It seems I've grown fond of you already- and I'm surprised to say, I miss you. I think it's time I go-  
  
Serafina  
Father:  
  
Aidan Wood would be a good candidate for whether he pleases lessons or training. Either way, allow him- for who he is and his talent as much as for me.  
  
Fi Lytle  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Fi,  
  
Thank you for the flower I have hidden it successfully. As it is, I'm very privileged to be writing to you, and to have contact with you at this time. I do however wish that it were under different circumstances.  
  
I hope you're doing all right, wherever you are. Classes here are as boring as ever. No one seems to notice you are gone. There may be just one other kid, but none of the Slytherins seemed worried. My brother and sister are to preoccupied to even care.  
  
I went to your father. He seemed unmoved about your disappearance. He said he would train me. Thank you for that note to him.  
  
How long do you expect to be gone? I've been having strange feelings. Things I would never admit to, to anyone.  
  
Please write back soon. You're the only person I want to talk to.  
  
Aidan  
  
P.S. I have sent along a special flame. My own creation. It will never burn anything and will only go out when you yourself snuff it. I am connected to the flame, it is a part of myself in a sense. I will know when it is out and will thus return your flower.  
  
*Aidan walked up to the owlery and tied the little package and letter to an owl and sent it off to find Fi*  
  
~~~  
  
*Happily reclines in her hammock as she reads it* Silly boy, perhaps he'll understand one day. *Pulls out a quill and some parchment*  
  
Aidan,  
  
Thank you very much. It's not new to them, me disappearing ages on end. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but you'll be the first to know.  
  
It's pretty here, flower scents fill the air. Very relaxing, and probably the closest I've been to nature in a long time. I wish you were here, the beaches are lovely and the sun warms everything. Here, there is no work, no fear, no anger- only numerous possibilities. I regret having to leave soon and going elsewhere. Perhaps I could just here for all eternity-  
  
This. this is bad. This is not me. Something is wrong. I must go now, but write back anyway. I'll respond once I'm safe. Good luck and goodbye for now.  
  
Serafina  
  
~~~  
  
Fi,  
  
It was great to hear from you. Everything here is just horrible. Classes just aren't interesting. Even DADA is boring.  
  
I've been to a few training sessions. Your father is very cool. I picked up some new.  
  
*Faye interrupts him as she sits down* So, what are you doing this morning?  
  
Nothing *Finishes the letter quickly and takes it up to the owlery*  
  
. Or not. *puts her head in her hands*  
  
*Arien sits down beside her* Morning.  
  
*Looks up* Hi. umm. I have to finish some homework, excuse me. *Stands and hurries out of the Great Hall*  
  
Umm. OK. *Looks around the Hall wistfully*  
  
*Pauses on the stairs* (Well, that was rude of me. I should go back.) *Turns and re-enters the Great Hall* Arien? *Sits in the seat she'd vacated*  
  
(Why should I talk to her? She just blew my head off.) What now, come back for another crack at me?  
  
*Winces* I deserved that, didn't I? I'm sorry, if you'd rather I leave, I will. *Stands, but pauses, waiting for his answer*  
  
*Looks at the table and quietly mumbles* No, don't go. I didn't mean that.  
  
*Sits* Arien, this may be a little repetitive, but come take a walk with me?  
  
*Thinks* I'm not sure. Everytime I take a walk with you weird things happen.  
  
*Looks at the folder in her lap* Weird things always happen around me, it's a family thing. please? I'd like to explain some stuff to you-but I refuse to do it in here, around all these people.  
  
*He stands and walks toward the door to the outside hall. He turns slowly, stare directly into Faye's every, then walks out of the hall and out the door onto the castle grounds*  
  
*Smiles a little and follows him. Meets up with him* Thank you. it opened for you, didn't it? *Pats the folder she's clutching to her chest* What did it show you?  
  
*With a blank expression he remembers that afternoon by the lake* It was just so strange. I can't recall. I know it was something from when you were in France, before you came here.  
  
Oh. *Blushes* of course, some of the worst memories of them all. The equivalent of 'Head boy' over in Beaubaxtons. well, he. *Can't bring herself to say it* Let's leave it at the simple fact I'm not as pure as I could be, of fault of my own.  
  
You should know better than to put yourself at fault. *He places his hands on her face and looks deeply into her eyes*  
  
But. no one would listen to me, so I stopped trying to tell. And. of Arien, don't tell anyone, please! *Rests her hands on his arms, never breaking eye contact. Power flashes more through both forms of contact*  
  
*He shudders* Um. *he slowly sits, his hands still on her face, pulling her into his lap. They sit in the grass, a tangled mass, just looking into each other's eyes*  
  
You can't Arien, please! *Whimpers a little, but slides her hands up his arms and around his neck. Eyes soften* Perhaps it doesn. *Trails off. She glances at his lips quickly, the universal sign for 'kiss me' before looking back into his eyes. Mummers* Arien.  
  
*He lets go of her and stands* I'll see you later Faye. *He doesn't even look back as he walks towards the castle*  
  
*Eyes widen in shock* I deserved that too. *Sighs and holds her diary/folder to her chest, hugging herself at the same time* (I'm sorry Arien. I. whatever I did, I didn't mean too.) *Looks out over the water, and loses herself in sadness and remorse*  
  
~~~  
  
**Inside the Gryffindor Common Room**  
  
(That was the wrong thing to do. She doesn't seem to trust anyone, let alone guys.) *The fire blazes as he pokes it*  
  
Arien?  
  
*Peers around the overstuffed chair at his sister* Aria, please just go away.  
  
*She thinks a moment and reluctantly decides to walk away*  
  
~~~  
  
(I wish.) *Sets her jaw determinedly, sets the precious folder down and removes her clothing to her bra and knickers. Stands the first movement since he left- really anyway- and slips into the water without a second thought. Looks around to make sure nobody saw her and then swims about, truly in her element. One problem- within minutes the entire lake takes on a goldish hue and the scent of lilies flourished in the air*  
  
~~~  
  
*Back in the common room Arien stands and walks away from the seemingly growing cold flames. He senses Faye's mind, having not yet really broken the connection, even after losing eye contact. Moving to the window he stares at where he last left her* (Why is she doing that?) *Arien can see Faye taking off her over clothes and slip into the lake. Without warning the lake water around starts to turn gold in the afternoon light. It keeps changing in an ever widening circle until the entire lake is a goldish color* (What just happened?)  
  
*Aria watches him from the stairs to the dormitories* (Why does he seem so different? It's as though he knows something he shouldn't.) *She turns and walks up the stairs to her room. On the way she stops outside of Aidan's room. She knocks politely but without waiting for an answer walks in.*  
  
~~~  
  
*Dives under and stays there long enough to scare the hell out certain watchers before coming back up. Looks around and sees the damage* Oh holy sweet Jesus! *Quickly swims to the shore and pulls her clothes over her. Grabbing her shoes in one hand and her folder in the other, she dashes away from the scene and into her security of the kitchens*  
  
~~~  
  
Aria! What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be on this side of the dorms.  
  
Aidan, don't tell me about what I should and should not be doing. You've skipped classes the past week and have been sneaking out of the dorms at all hours of the night.  
  
Okay, okay! What do you want then?  
  
See, you made me loose my train of thought.  
  
It's always my fault.  
  
Oh be quiet. Do you know what Arien's been up to these past few days?  
  
Why would I? Why? Should I?  
  
He hasn't been talking to me the past couple of days. It's like there's something he can't, or won't, tell me.  
  
Definitely a surprise. Little Arien's being secretive.  
  
Oh, I knew I shouldn't have come to you. *She wheels around on her heels and leaves through the still open door, which she slams shut behind her. Leaving Aidan in momentary shock*  
  
~~~  
  
*Back in the common room* Well, at least she's no longer in just her under clothes. *He's speaking quietly to himself* Maybe I should go find her. *He walks out of the common room and down the stairs, but instead of moving towards the kitchens he walks into the Great Hall and sits down, thinking*  
  
~~~  
  
*The elves dry her clothes as she curls up in a towel*  
  
Missy, why are you wet?  
  
*Looks up at the house elf* I. I don't. *A tear falls unwillingly*  
  
Don't cry! Who should we call! Don't cry Missy!  
  
*Wipes the tear away* Don't call anyone. There isn't anyone here who would listen.  
  
But. there must be someone.  
  
You're right. One. One who should never want to talk to me again. Don't, I'll be fine. It just. hurts. *Bows her head*  
  
*Another elf from else where* We have to finish lunch!  
  
I must go, Missy. Once your clothes are dry go eat lunch. Please? For me?  
  
*Nods*  
  
*The house elf walks away to help*  
  
*Makes sure her clothes are dry before removing them from the fire and changing behind the sheet made up as a dressing room for her. Grabs her folder and leaves. In the Great Hall doorway she pauses, looking about. Her eyes land on Arien.*  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien looks up from his sandwich and pumpkin juice. He looked towards the door and there he locked eyes with Faye, for the third time that day*  
  
*Closes her eyes, and when she reopens them, tears are filling, she turns and leaves without a word*  
  
*With an expressionless face he goes back to eating his lunch* (At least I know where she is now.) *He finishes his lunch and walks out of the Great Hall and back up to the Gryffindor common room. He retakes his seat in the overstuffed chair and pokes once again at the fire*  
  
~~~  
  
*Curls up in the corner of the roof of the tallest tower. She watches the day change to night as she sheds silent tears*  
  
~~~  
  
(Where did she go? She wasn't at dinner and she didn't eat lunch.) *He walks out of the common room and closes his eyes for a moment. He still hadn't had the heart to break the connection he held with Faye. He used it to his advantage and sensed out where Faye was. He walked up to the tower and slowly peeked out the door. Faye sat there, curled, but still sweet as ever*  
  
*Wipes the last tear from her eye and sniffles her last sniff, then turns her face upward to look at and watch the stars*  
  
Faye. *He says it so she almost believes it is the wind calling her*  
  
*But she realizes there is no wind and quickly looks around, sees him, and is surprised, of which is easily seen in her eyes* Arien? Wha.?  
  
Don't be scared or mad Faye. I was just worried and wanted to make sure you would eat something. *He proceeds to hand her a sandwich and a bottle of butterbeer* I got it from the house elf in the kitchens, he said it was what you always have. *Arien moves away from the door and comes into the twinkling moonlight. He sits in the corner opposite her*  
  
*Watches him* Thank you. I. I thought you were mad. at me. *Doesn't touch the food and looks a little lost and confused*  
  
I'm not mad, just distraught. *Looks down at the food she pushed away* Please eat it, I won't leave until you do.  
  
Distraught over what? *Again doesn't make a move toward the food*  
  
You don't trust me, or anyone else for that matter. *Stares down at the food*  
  
Arien. my mother sent me away- my father let her. Then I was taken from where I called home and set in a place where boys. boys. *pauses* and then I moved again. I'm sorry, but really. I am trying to trust you.  
  
I understand you have a hard life, but try having a brother that hates you, a sister that's too busy for you, a father that seems to care less what happens to you and a mother that's preoccupied with someone else all the time. There's never a mention of love, ever.  
  
*Softly smiles. Moves to her knees, pushing the food aside and crawls over in front of him. Then why did you leave? Why did you just walk away from me this afternoon? You want me to trust you after all of that? *Eyes start to fill with tears again* Arien, why?  
  
*Looks at the ground, glances up at Faye and then begins to speak, so soft that Faye has to lean towards him* Remember when I told you about my family's powers being closely related to elements? Well, *pauses* mine are closely related to spirits. Deep eye contact, such as what we had earlier triggers my powers. I was able to see into your mind, see what you were thinking. Your eyes were betrayed by your mind when I saw the fear there. *Still looking at the ground he changes into a move comfortable position and a tear drops onto the back of his hand*  
  
*Brushes it away and leans closer* Arien, I. *tilts his chin up so he'll look at her* I don't fear you. How could I, after all, with everything you've done for me? *Breaks the gaze as she looks down while taking his hand and feeling the power surge, looks back up at him* And at lease you don't ignore me. Arien, something I kept from you, since I didn't want to believe it. this *squeezes his hand to increase the power flow* this means that you are the one to perhaps free me. and no matter what, our paths are closely tied together. *Her tears are gone, had gone with him speaking, and now, she brushes his away with gentle fingers* I'm not sure if that's what I was to tell you earlier, but now I have. Please, forgive me? *Doesn't move her hands or her gaze "opening" herself to him to check as worry, for him, want, also for him, and trust, towards him, were all she really felt. Smiles a little* Better? *Is also trying very hard not to let herself curl up in his lap and be held*  
  
*Arien stares at his hands for a second and then looks into her eyes, longing to feel differently about her. Her eyes told him everything he wanted to know but the connection brought her mind into his. He saw what she truly believed and this time it was a positive feeling. It was as though he was getting his wish. He leaned towards her closing his eyes but not breaking the connection with her* (It's her, it's always has been and always will be. She's my perfect compliment.) *He kissed her and the slowly feel asleep. When they awoke the soft daylight hit his face*  
  
~~~  
  
*Is already awake, but just relaxes against him* Awake finally? *She turns so she's on her side, head resting on his shoulder, and hands resting on his chest. She sighs contentedly* Thank you Arien. My curse may not be gone, but you certainly freed me. *Closes her eyes again, comfortable there with him, beneath the dawning sun. Opens them again, with a sudden smile. She stands and gives him a pleading looks as she walks to the tower wall. She turns and watches the last pink clouds fade as the sun breaks above the horizon* Wow, it's so pretty here. One day though, one day I'll bring you to Hawaii with me. You'll love it. *Smiles* Spirits, of nature and man, are as bountiful as the waves in the ocean; and as easily reached. There's this. atmosphere there. No problems, no anger or hurt. Just a beautiful sense of peace. I'll have to take you when the whales migrate, there's this little lagoon they come into.. Oh it's amazing, Arien. *Sighs, a far off look in her eyes*  
  
*Places a finger to her lips* Faye, *He talks so softly to her, it's like fluttering wings* Someday, and soon I'm sure.  
  
*Smiles* I'm rambling, aren't I? *Leans against him* We should go back. but I really don't want to.  
  
*Tenses slightly against her body* Lets go down to breakfast. We can sneak back up here afterwards and skip today's classes. I want to spend forever with you, and I want to start now. *He shifted position and held his hand towards Faye. They walked down to breakfast and sat together at the nearly empty Gryffindor table. People stared at them and Arien whispered to Faye. They split for a short time and met back up on the tower. The birds had eaten the food that Faye had never touched*  
  
Why do you think they were staring at me that way? *As she unpacks the bag she'd brought up full of food, their school books, blankets and pillows* I figured we'd know what some of the professors are going to tell us to do, so we don't fall too far behind. And I though we might get hungry too. *Smiles* I'm still not believing how much I missed you in that short time we were apart. *Hugs him quickly with a light kiss on his cheek before laying out an especially large blanket for them to sit on. Sits down and pats beside her indicating for Arien to sit beside her*  
  
*He sat down next to her and sprawled out* I think they were staring at you because one, you're a Slytherin at a Gryffindor table, and two, we were holding hands the entire time. *He leans back onto the castle wall* Well, how long do you want to sit in my arms before we do some homework? *He picks up a chocolate biscuit and bites into it*  
  
*Blushes but laughs a little* Oh, you know, until your sick of me. *Lays her head onto his shoulder* Arien, those reasons, they suck you know. *Slides her hand into his* Not all Slytherins are created equal, for one. Two, these Slytherins are an entirely different breed and as dependable as the old, and new, Gryffindor's. Oh and they should've seen it coming. Personally, I think most of the girls are just jealous. (And I should've known not to expect a reaction from Aidan.) *Sighs contently* Too bad we can't just stay up here forever, eh? *Blanks out, looking up at the sky from her protected world with Arien*  
  
*It was comfortable there, on the roof with Faye's love surrounding him like the sunlight of the late morning* I know Faye, but not all people think like you and i. *He laid back again and closed his eyes* Faye. *He said it so quietly she almost didn't hear* I love you, I have since the moment I met you. *He kisses her lightly on the top of her head* You'll never leave me, will you?  
  
*Sits up and looks at him straight in the eye* We both well know how quickly and completely things can change. As long as you recognize this- and for all intents and purposes- No, absolutely not. Never! *Smiles* I love you too- too much to leave you of my own free will, ever. Besides, we're destined for each other, remember? *Cups his face with one hand running her thumb over his cheek softly* Now, why would you ask me such a silly question? *Smiles* You should've known my ans- wait a moment. *looks at him curiously* Did you just say that you've loved me since. since the first moment you met me? *Is surprised* But, you're serious, aren't you? *Sees the seriousness of it in his eyes. Sighs and stands walking to the castle wall facing the lake* (And to think I could've been so stupid! He obviously knew I liked his brother, and he suffered in quiet. How could I've been such a fool! Two days into our relationship and I've already cause him this much pain.) *Unconsciously let's her hair down from it's pigtails as she looks down at the lake, of all things, which still had a goldish cast to it, and the fragrance of lilies still graced the air as she fights to hold back tears from her inner battle*  
  
*He stared at her back, not wanting to read her mind but already knowing that she was thinking about Aidan. He remembered how much she had liked him* Faye. *He paused a moment, collecting the right words* I don't blame you for liking my brother. Just as long as I know that you never loved him. You're everything to me. I would die to hear that you loved him. *Faye didn't turn around but he could see the tension in her shoulders. He stood and crossed over to her, she didn't turn but he could already tell she was thinking*  
  
*Turns and slips her arms about him, burying her face against his chest* Arien. *mummers it softly* I- I don't really know- everything's happened so quickly. But, I do know one thing, and that is that I love you, I love you with all my being. I- I didn't. I mean I don't. Oh Arien, I don't know! *Tightens her hold on him as tears streak hotly down her cheeks and wet his shirt* I just. I love you. Isn't that what matters? *Whispers* and I'll never let you go.  
  
*Slightly shocked at her sudden outburst of confusing sentences Arien hugs her tighter. He kisses her lightly on the top of her head and leans down to talk to her ear* Faye. Honey. It's okay. I understand. Don't cry. *He lifts her head up so he can see into her eyes. He sees her and covers her mouth with his. After the few moments that seemed like minutes they separated and sat back down, solemn and quiet*  
  
*Slips her hand into his, leaning against him* Thank you Arien, only my father has ever been this understanding with me before. *Wipes her eyes* God, I must look a mess. all blotchy and *eyes widen as she feels the material of his shirt against her hand* Oh! I'm sorry! Why didn't you tell me I was getting you wet?! *Looks up at him in surprise. The look softens and she touches his cheek tenderly* How can you be so sweet to me after all the pain I cause you? *Brushes aside a lock of his hair before setting her perfectly manicured fingers back on his cheekbone, rubbing back and forth softly with her thumb. Sets her head on his face* How come you never came into my life before Arien? You're good for me. *Her eyes flutter closed and slowly she calms down. She calms down enough to fall into a slight doze on his shoulder, snuggling closer into his arms*  
  
*After Faye had fallen into a light slumber Arien sat awake thinking of the past week or so. The afternoon sun however was making him drowsy. Soon he too was asleep*  
  
**There was a room. Bare walls, bare floor, and no furniture anywhere. There was one window that brought in white-hot sunlight into the dark room. Across from the window was a door. Arien stood between the two, half in light, half in shadow. The door creaked open, revealing a young woman, Faye. She looked different somehow, but he couldn't discern it* Faye? *But she didn't look towards him. It was like he wasn't even there. A hand pushed her in and the door closed with a loud bang. Arien could hear the clicking of the lock. He looked back at Faye, she had fallen to the floor crying. Before he could see anything else the dream was blotted out but bright daylight*  
  
*Arien blinked his eyes open to see Faye standing looking towards the lake* (Could it have been something in the future?) Faye? *She turned towards him. He walked towards her and threw his arms around her. Faye stood still, shocked by the hug* I'm so sorry, for everything.  
  
*Slips her arms about him, worried* Arien? What? What are you talking about? *Leans back, slipping her hands on either side of his jaw, holding his head* What. are you all right? You're shaking! Arien, calm down. *Slides her hands to his arms and guides him to his knees* Sweet one. *smiles a little and pulls him close to her, running her fingers through his hair reassuringly. She rubs her other hand over his back, holding him close* It'll be all right, it'll all be all right. I've got you now. *whispers it to him over and over as he calms down. Bends over him and kisses his temple softly, smiling a little* (I don't think I'll ever get enough of this- taking care of him. Too bad he probably won't be like this often- damn men's pride! They always let it get in the way of what they- and we- want.) *Looks back down at him, glare disappearing and a faint smile turning up her mouth* (He looks so adorable lying there. He's right, we should just stay up here forever.) *Tightens her hold on him unconsciously*  
  
*Coughs to get their attention* Excuse me Faye, Arien, but classes are going on. No you cannot be like Fi and run off- Poison would hold me personally responsible.  
  
*Looks over, eyes widen* Chace! Are you spying on me? *Glares* Chace Gene Lytle! I cannot believe that you would do that! I don't disturb Asalie and your time!  
  
Slow down Faye. I was worried. And I'd like to talk to you in private. Now.  
  
*Turns to Arien and helps him up, leaning forward and kissing him softly. The again a bit more wantingly before hugging him and standing up. Glaring at Chace as she follows him a little ways away. Hisses at Chace* What!  
  
Your father will not like this Faylinn. Nevermind your mother who's a pissed off tiger already. Besides that little stunt this morning was not the smartest!  
  
It's not my fault I was placed in Slytherin! *Stabs a finger against his sternum* No! That's your fault. You, Touma, Anya, and my father's!  
  
*Takes her in his arms* Shh, Faye, shh. *Strokes her hair*  
  
~~**~~ AN: I hope you liked that bit, I'll try very hard to get the last of this book up soon. You'll see Faye and Arien's love grow, with a few hindrances thanks to Arien's way of life, and a few more surprises in store from that dream sequence. Okay, TerraFairy and myself can't wait to write even more!  
  
Love all! ShayleeAdele 


	2. Next Generation Part Two

~~**~~ Author's Note: Okay, I realized that the way this is written may not be quite understandable, so, here is goes: an set of asterisks *.* is something that's an action, most of the story line would take place in these, a set of parentheses (.) is someone's thoughts, and everything else is someone talking. I believe that's all you need to know concerning the RP that's how it would be written while your doing it, for your information. I do plan on converting this whole thing to a story format, but that'll be a little while from now, seeing as how we're still writing it, and I have barely enough time to type this up for everyone to read. As I've said many times before, the profiles are posted at the Next Generation website, a direct link to the profiles page is listed as my homepage. So, without further ado, the rest of Next Generation Part two!  
  
~~~  
  
NEXT GENERATION: PART TWO  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien stares at Chace hugging Faye. He has a disgusted look on his face* (How can this guy hug my love?) *His face turns jealous and he whirls around to stare down at the lake* (What are they talking about?) *Still staring down at the lake Arien opens his mind, inside Faye's, and reads what she's thinking* (She didn't choose Slytherin? What does she mean by all those other people choosing it for her?) *His mind is racing now. He can see the students down on the field and surrounding lake area. Everyone seems to be enjoying the warmth of the day. Arien can sense the coming chill in a few short days. Arien hears a creak from the nearby door. Chace and Faye are so engrossed in each other with the slight fight that don't notice Aria walk onto the scene* Aria! What are you doing up here?  
  
*When Aria opened the door the first thing she saw was Chace and hugging Faye. When she heard Arien's voice she turns so fast, still in the doorway, that she almost slams headfirst into the open door* Arien? I should say the same to you. I didn't see you after breakfast and you weren't in class today. That's so unlike you.  
  
*Arien looks, and feels, so unlike himself now* Well. umm. *He keeps searching for the right words, even though there aren't any. Aria however, interrupts his thoughts*  
  
Oh, don't worry about it. I covered for you. Your lucky Madam Pomfrey's day off was today.  
  
Why's that?  
  
I told all our teachers that you were sick, some Muggle flu.  
  
Great. *He's very unenthusiastic*  
  
Anyway, what are the two of them talking about over there? *Her quizzical expression is nothing new to Arien*  
  
How am I supposed to know? I was raised to be polite and not listen to other people's conversations. *His voice is harsh*  
  
*Aria is momentarily stunned. Then her face brightens* Whatever. I'll leave you be then. *She turned and walked away. Back down the stairs of the tower and she disappeared around the corner even before the door slammed shut*  
  
*Arien felt eyes boring into his back. He whirled around to see Faye and Chace's interested faces. However he didn't speak, just stood there*  
  
~~~  
  
*Faye shoved Chace away from her and turned to go back to Arien when she saw Aria. She froze, not wanting to disturb them and waits for Arien to turn back to her. Faye glared at Chace through the corner of her eye and shoved him into the stairway leading off the tower. She slammed the door and locked it from her side before turning back to Arien* Sweetheart? I'm sorry about the interruption, can you forgive me?  
  
*He just stared. Blank all over. It was like he had suddenly lost his voice*  
  
*Bites her bottom lip in half-fright* Arien? Please say something. *Walks over to him and sets her hand lightly on his arm* Arien?  
  
*Turns to look down at her hand on his arm. Without saying a word he opened the door and walked back to the Gryffindor tower*  
  
*Jaw drops and tears spring to her eyes* (Oh my god- Chace Gene Lytle, you are so beyond dead.) *Eyes flare but her anger quickly passes and she sits in the still warm place Arien had abandoned. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped the blanket about herself, wrapping her arms about her knees. She set her head on her knees* (What just happened? Wait. perhaps it's me. I mean, I think he forgave me before he fell asleep- but did he really? Maybe it IS me. oh god.) *Whispers* Oh god.  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien sat in front of the glowing embers of the once roaring fire. The overstuffed chair seemed to swallow him in his curled position. He fell asleep*  
  
~~~  
  
Faye? *He said it so quietly that when she didn't glance around he thought she just hadn't heard. He tried again, this time moving completely into shadow* Faye? What's wrong? *She still didn't acknowledge him. So he knelt beside her and placed his hand upon her shoulder. But instead of finding resistance his hand slide through her*  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien awoke with a start. Breathing very hard* (Why does everything and everyone always get to me? Aria and Aidan seem to always be in control of their emotions. It's almost as though I don't belong in my own family.) *He stared into the dying embers and sees his reality as it is. Faye, by his side, and far in the background he can see his family*  
  
~~~  
  
*Faye stood and went down to the kitchens, returning a majority of the food. One of the house elves looked over at her*  
  
Missy feeling bad again?  
  
*Faye nodded, with a little sniffle*  
  
Here, let me show you something, Missy. *He brings her over to tapestries depicting proud, triumphant scenes from each of the House founders, in house colors. He drew the scarlet and gold aside to show her a door* It is the house-elf entrance to the common rooms, Missy. Go, quickly, before anyone sees us here! *Opens the door for her and fixes everything quickly once she's inside the metal spiral staircase*  
  
*Faye steps to the next step and looked up the center bar* Oh dear. that's a long way to go. Better get started. *Hurries up and finally makes it to the door. She fumbles with the handle and finally realizes she has to unlock it. She opens it to the boy's dormitories! More or less in the later evening, when most of the guys are changing and getting into bed. She steps out and the first person to see her is Harry Potter's son, James Draco Potter, who yelled at his best friend, dressed in leather trousers, Kane Harry Malfoy, who turned* What in the world! *Faye turned around quickly with a scream*  
  
*Arien jumped out of the overstuffed chair and ran up the stairs to the boys dorms* What the hell is going on?!? *He glances around the room and spots the culprit* Faye! *She runs towards him*  
  
*She buries her face into his robes, breathing with difficulty, but just can't.* (Damn he's hot!) *Again, can't help herself as she peeks between the folds of Arien's robes she has clutched about her cheeks to look at Kane, with his bare chest, who happened to be staring at her in return. Blushes and slips her face back within his robes* (Oh no. God I hope neither of them saw that!!)  
  
Arien- what is she doing in here? *Crosses his arms and rests his weight on one foot, giving him a crooked look to match the crooked smile on his face, inherited from his father*  
  
And how did she come out of the wall like that? Either way, who is she? *James always did have a way with words*  
  
*Faye's blush fades from embarrassment to anger, off setting her white skin and black hair* Excuse me! Please do not talk around me as if I'm invisible! *Flips around, hands of her hips, eyes flashing*  
  
Pretty little wench, isn't she James? *Kane's crooked smile was even worse now*  
  
*James shrugs* If you enjoy a flash-fire temper and a mouth on her as bad as- oh right. You would like her, wouldn't you!  
  
*Kane raises an eyebrow at his friend* If you haven't noticed, our blushing flower looks taken. By none other than Arien.  
  
Exactly. And taken is how I'll stay! *Faye steps back against Arien, pulling his arms about her*  
  
You're right, Potter. Mouth as bad as mine.  
  
Rude bastard.  
  
Thank you, my dear. Bring her about more often Wood. I like someone who's able to match myself.  
  
I'm nothing compared to Fi's little sister, Terra. If you want sass, she's your girl. But watch out for her temper. Faster than mine, and powers to back it up. Besides, she can hold a grudge for eternity.  
  
*Is getting more and more interested* Mmm. so, where is this girl?  
  
*Faye rolls her eyes* Like I said, little. Next year will be her first year. But, if you want to meet her beforehand. the Lytle and my homes are always open. As long, of course, as we have room, since Arien and his family gets first dibs.  
  
*James leans over and whispers something in Kane's ear*  
  
Ah. excuse me. *Kane turns and grabs his clothes of his bed, throwing his white shirt over his shoulder as he goes to the bathroom to change*  
  
(Note to self: Get Arien to wear leather pants, even if only for me.) What was that about?  
  
He. uh. was a little over-excited about your little visit. Perhaps you should go. Oh, and Arien, I hope one day you decide to use your bed. *Turns to finish changing himself, although he waits until they're gone*  
  
*Faye takes Arien's hand and pulls him downstairs to the common room and, as if it were a beacon, brings him to the overstuffed chair, gracefully sitting in his lap once she's softly pushed him into it. Lays her head on his shoulder* Arien, first things first, why do you not use your bed? And two, are you mad at me?  
  
~~~  
  
*Kane comes back into the dorms, not quite so "happy" anymore*  
  
*James looks up from his bed* You look better. Want to take the fairy up on her offer of summer visitation then?  
  
*Flops onto his back on his own bed* Sure do. Want to come with James?  
  
*Shrugs* Don't see why not, but you realize that all of her family, the Kentora's and Lytle's are in Slytherin? Since the last generation?  
  
Trying to say something, Potter? Or did you forget Leane is in there, or that my father was in there?  
  
How can I with you always reminding me of it? *Smiles though* You know Leane will want to tag along.  
  
It's her right. As long as she upholds Malfoy honor, dad said I'm free to play as I please.  
  
And Ginny agreed to this?  
  
Doesn't know about it. *In a very succinct tone, indicating end of discussion* So. you'll go?  
  
Are you kidding? Of course! Half the hot girls in this school live next door to her!  
  
Yeah yeah. Hey, there's Christmas holiday's, perhaps. for a week or so?  
  
Keep your pants down Malfoy, we'll get there. Night.  
  
*Turns out the light* Night Potter. *But can't get to sleep*  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien stares at Faye* First, how did you get here? Second, I'm not mad at you. And thirdly, I'm more comfortable in this chair we're sitting in. Except for right now because your elbow is sticking into my ribs. *Coughs in slight pain*  
  
Oh, I'm sorry! *Quickly removes it, looking at him worriedly. Then blushes a little* Can't tell you, thank god, and I can't believe you! Arien Wood! You should not be sleeping in a chair! It's not good for you! *Shakes a finger at his nose insistently*  
  
*Looks at her with a slightly pissed off look. He's never liked being told what to do. Stands, letting Faye fall in a heap to the floor in front of the fire, getting soot all over her clothes. Turns from her and walks back up to the dorm and crawls into his bed, clothes still on, leaving Faye in shocked bewilderment*  
  
Ugh. How. urg. this is not going to happen again. *Stands and brushes the soot off her clothes, not noticing a streak across her cheekbone and follows him up the stairs, it being her only route out anyway. Besides, she wanted a word with her boyfriend. Pushes open the door quietly and looks about at blurry forms, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Goes to the bed she remembered as empty where a form was now occupying it. Stands over it, hands on her hips and hisses* Arien Connor Wood! What do you think you were doing just then?  
  
*Kane sits up in his own bed and throws the lights on, to see Arien and Faye screaming at each other* What the hell? *He screams and turns to James looking just as perplexed*  
  
*James, giving a strained look at the two people fighting, turns back to Kane* Well, Malfoy, you may be able to date her after all.  
  
*Arien is still screaming at Faye* You can't just waltz up here like you own the place. You don't even belong here. Look around you Faye! It's the GRYFFINDOR tower! *Takes in a stuttering breath*  
  
This god-forsaken room is also my only way out. Holy crap! *Faye's eyes go wide* I don't know how to get out. *She sinks to the floor*  
  
*Kane gets out of his bed and runs to where Faye is on the floor* You can always stay in my bed and sneak out of the common room entrance in the morning. *Slowly picks her up and walks her towards his rumbled bed*  
  
Malfoy. *James says it with that "what-are-you-doing" tone of voice* There's a empty bed over there. *Points it out, ignoring Kane's hurt look*  
  
*Arien, still mad at Faye, he climbs back into his own bed and turns out the lights, even though everyone else is still in the middle of the room*  
  
*Faye struggles out of Kane's grasp and goes back to Arien. She sets her hand on his shoulder* Arien?  
  
*He turns over, ignoring her*  
  
*Faye sits on the edge of the bed* Arien, please don't. *She bends over him and sets an arm on each side of him so he can't go anywhere* Arien.  
  
*Keeping his face turned away from hers Arien says* Go away Faye. I don't want to talk anymore.  
  
I'm not leaving until your not mad at me anymore. *Shifts a little, and lays down behind him, keeping one arm wrapped about his waist. Softly kisses the back of his shoulder, sure that he couldn't feel it*  
  
Well then I'll leave. *She can't keep a hold on him and he gets down the stairs and out of the common room before she can catch up with him*  
  
*Faye pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her empty arms about them, a silent tear tracing a path down her cheek*  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien ran down the hall. Then up a set of stairs. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from everyone, just for a couple of hours. He stopped short of a door. It seemed to be pulling him towards it* (Where's this door go? I've never seen it before.) *The door was so ornate. It was a dark wood with a gold leaf design*  
  
~~~  
  
*Kane and James were left awestruck by Arien's display. Kane reached the over a flipped the light back on, for the third time that night* Well! I've never seen Arien like that. Have you Potter?  
  
Can't say I remember him ever acting like that. *James turned to where Faye was sitting in a lump on Arien's bed. He motioned to Kane*  
  
*Kane walked back to his bed and opened his trunk. He pulled out a rumpled shirt and handed it to Faye* Faye, you can use this tonight. We'll sneak you out of the front entrance later. Probably in a few hours. *He took James by the elbow and walked him back to the far end of the room* What are we going to do?  
  
I don't know. *He gave a sympathetic look in Faye's direction*  
  
~~~  
  
*Adele sat up with a start. In a few moments she fully understood what had woken her up. People were yelling in the dorm room across from hers. She got up, pulled her school robes over her pyjamas and walked to the door. She saw the light flick off in the room, and in a few more moments she saw someone run out of the room* Arien!  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien reached for the doorknob and felt a shock when he touched it. The door certainly looked heavier than it actually was* That's odd. It's unlocked. *Just as he was about to turn around he heard a hiss. He looked down the hall and saw glowing eyes* (Well, there goes going back to the dorm.) *He opened the door and shut it. Muttering a locking spell. He heard footsteps approaching and then a muffled voice, before hearing the pat-pat of receding footsteps. He sighed and unstuck his ear from the door, turning around. He took in the room. The one window, letting in dim moonlight, the empty fireplace and the mantelpiece. There was no furniture in the room. Then it hit him* It's the room from my dream!  
  
~~~  
  
*Adele quietly opened and closed the door walking towards were Arien had went. She checked the chair in front of the fire, but there was just a sleeping cat* (Why would he leave the dorms?) *She went out the portrait hole and turned after walking only a few paces. She could feel where Arien's presence had gone. She wrapped her robes tightly about her. It had grown so cold in the halls. Then she heard the grinding of a door on it's hinges. Next came the pat-pat of feet. She ducked into the nearest classroom. When the noises had passed she stepped out of the room and looked around* (Where could he have gone?) *Then she saw the glint of the door. Just as she was about to test the knob the door swung open and Arien crashed into her, still looking over his shoulder towards the inside of the room*  
  
*He swung his head around and saw his sister* Adele! *He screamed in a hushed and strained voice* What are you doing out here?  
  
I should be asking you that question. Seeing as I followed you here.  
  
Well. *He stammered* I just had to get out of the tower.  
  
There was a girl in your room, wasn't there?  
  
Yes. *He was beginning to feel guilty now. The door behind Arien shut and clicked. He let out a sigh and squeezed past Adele. He began to walk back towards the dorms*  
  
*Adele caught up to him and began nagging at Arien* Who was she? Why was she in your room? You can get into big trouble for that. *She was stopped short as Arien whirled around to face her. She had never seen him like he was now. His face was contorted and he was snarling, his chest was rising and falling with irregular breaths. But instead of yelling at her like she was now prepared for he took a calming breath turned back to the portrait and muttered to password. He walked through the hole leaving Adele in absolute awe* (What just happened? Arien's never acted like this before.)  
  
*Arien walked over to the chair and seeing the cat, sat in the one across from it. There was no fire tonight and it was very cold. But he sat there. Not able to go to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
*Faye shook her head, eyes glazed and looking off into space. She rolled onto her side away from the boys, drawing herself into an even tighter ball*  
  
*Kane set a patient hand on her shoulder* Come on Faye, snap out of it.  
  
I don't think that's working too well, Malfoy.  
  
Oh shut-up Potter!  
  
*Faye sat up, sliding off the edge of the bed and away from them*  
  
Faye?  
  
*She stood, moving as if in a dream, and reached the door. Both boys stunned to the point where they don't even go after her. She slips the door open and without thinking goes downstairs in the dark. She moves towards the fire, drawn in a way. The cat moves out of her way as she sits in Arien's normal chair. Without noticing Arien in the chair next to her, she lays down on the chair, tears falling again, abundantly and silently*  
  
*Kane hurries down the stairs, James right behind him, but he freezes on the bottom step. His eyes flicker between Faye and Arien, curious. He finally looks pointedly at Arien, asking what to do, with his slate grey eyes*  
  
*Behind him, not yet seeing the scene, James shoved at Kane, not expecting him to be off balance and so easily pushed across the room* What the hell Malfoy - oh. *He shuts up*  
  
*Kane glares at him, then quietly walks over behind Faye's chair. He looks over at Arien* Should I take her?  
  
Kane! Arien, look, he's not sleeping.  
  
Why are his eyes like that? *Kane walks around to the front of Arien's chair and waves a hand in front of Arien's face, almost hitting the boys nose several times*  
  
*James went around the chair the other way and ran smack dab into Adele. She was sleeping with her head propped up against the side of the chair*  
  
*Adele sat bolt upright* Ow! *She proceeding to scream obscenities at James for kicking her while she absently rubbed her side*  
  
*James was pointing at Arien*  
  
What are you staring at? *She turned to look at Arien* He's been like that for over an hour. *She saw Faye* Who's she?  
  
*James glanced at Faye, who still hadn't moved a muscle* That's Faye, Arien's girlfriend. She appeared in our dorm room a few hours ago. That's when this whole mess began.  
  
*Kane nodded his agreement while staring at Arien's glazed eye's* What are we going to do? *He muttered to no one in particular*  
  
I propose we get both of them back in the dorms and fast. Arien first, Kane!  
  
But. but.  
  
*Raises an eyebrow at his friend* You've got to get over the girls, mate.  
  
Help me Potter, as skinny as he is, he's all just dead weight.  
  
Coming. *James walked over and helped Kane carry Arien carefully up to his bed in the dorm*  
  
*Kane left James to place Arien on the bed, slipping back down stairs with all his slender grace for Faye. He lifts her from the chair*  
  
*In her sleep Faye leans against him, resting her head against his shoulder*  
  
*He smiles down at her, and tightens his grip around her as he brings her upstairs and lays her on the extra bed*  
  
*She curls into the covers for a moment but seems to wake for a moment and sits up*  
  
*Softly Kane speaks to her* Faye?  
  
*She slips off the edge of the bed and walks, seeming aimlessly, before sitting down in the chair beside Arien's bed*  
  
*Kane looks startled*  
  
Don't Kane, let her be.  
  
I know James. I know. *Strips the abandoned bed of it's duvet cover and brings it over, tucking Faye in* C'mon Potter, time for bed finally. *He lies down in his bed and waits for James to do the same before turning off the lights for the final time that night*  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien was back in the room again* (This is so messed up.) *He looks down at Faye* (At least she's not crying now.) *He notices that the room has changed. Daylight is no longer streaming into the room, but dim, cold moonlight. There's even a small piece of wood in the fireplace. And Faye, she's no longer on the floor, but in one of those overstuffed chairs. The fire's more symbolic than for actual warmth. Arien's long shadow was projected on the wall* (Shadow!) *Arien stepped toward the chair and quietly announced his presence* Faye? *At first the figure in the chair didn't acknowledge him and then, before he knew what was happening, she leapt out of the chair and planted thousands of kisses on his face, neck, and ears. But now he was dissipating and he could hear her distant screams but he lost sight of her as he floated back to reality*  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien blinked once and looked around. He had moved once again. He was in his bed somehow and Faye in the chair next to him, He remembered his sister, the room, and being moved from the common room as though it was the dream and what he had just seen was the reality. Feeling better than he had for most of the day, he turned over, away from Faye, and fell asleep for the first time that night*  
  
~~~  
  
James! James! Wake up! *Kane shook his while yelling silently* Everyone is going to be up soon. We need to get Faye out. Now!  
  
But I don't wanna get up. *James was whining in his sleep. Then he was finally shook awake* Okay, okay. I'm up. How do you plan to do this?  
  
Our best bet may be to wake her up. *He stated the obvious*  
  
Fine! Let's get on with it then. *He got dressed quickly in some jeans and a Quidditch shirt and threw his school robes on*  
  
~~~  
  
*Faye was already awake, running her hand through the sleeping Arien's hair as she sat behind him on the bed. She looked up at the two boys momentarily and nodded a little, bending down and placing a soft kiss on Arien's cheek* Sleep well, my love.. *She murmured it in his ear and then stood, straightening her clothes* I have an idea, boys, grant my request and hold on a moment. *She moved to the wall she escaped from and stood there looking at it for a second. Seeing nothing, she steps forward and places her hands gracefully on the surface of the bricks. Smiles knowingly*  
  
Well? What are we standing around for?  
  
Shut it Malfoy, I just found it. Now both of you get back into bed and turn out the lights!  
  
What! No! What.. *Glares at her*  
  
Fine, I'll put you in bed then. *Walks over and gently pushed James onto his bed, of whom rolled over and fell immediately back to sleep. She then moved towards Kane*  
  
I'm not pushed around as easily as Potter, girl.  
  
I almost hoped as much, though expected less. *Leans over and flicks off the light, using the bedpost as support so she doesn't fall onto Kane*  
  
*Smirks and trips up the foot she was balancing on, catching her as she slips*  
  
I stick with my previous comment, rude bastard. This time I'll add, let me go now. *Glares up at him through a shock of hair that'd fallen onto her face*  
  
*He brushed it aside* (Damn.. If only you weren't taken fairy, I'd have you in a moment.)  
  
*Blanches, mouth twisting* Let. Me. Go. Do it or I swear you'll never see the light of day for the pain you'll be in on one of the hospital cots!  
  
You asked for it. *He drops her*  
  
*Catches herself* Smug git. *Stands and shoves him backwards onto his bed. Hurrying across the floor and into the stairwell*  
  
*Kane laid there for a moment, frozen in shock. When he finally sits up, Faye's gone. He sighs and stands, walking to the window and staring out of it until everyone else wakes*  
  
~~~  
  
*Faye clatters down the stairs and emerges on the other end, almost stifled by the heavy weight of the Gryffindor tapestry. Shoving it aside, she proceeds to trip over something, something that had been lying there almost since she'd left* Oh!  
  
*He wakes up* Oh, missy, you are back! It is time to get you fed and clothed! *He takes her hand and brings her to a corner where a few pastries, a sandwich, a bottle of Butterbeer and a new change of clothes lay* Change! Change, quickly! *He moves away, erecting a sheet for her to change behind*  
  
*She sighs and changes, quickly as she was asked, and eats too. Setting the empty bottle of Butterbeer down. She leaves the enclosed area* Take me to the Slytherin girl's dorms please.. Er, who're you?  
  
I am Bubbles, Missy. I'll bring you. Please, follow me. *Turns and walks towards the tapestries, this time of the Founder's keys instead of the Founder's themselves*  
  
*She sighs and hurries after the house elf. Repeating the routine down the stairs and exiting quietly, right beside her own bed. Smiles happily at this and tiptoes out to the bathroom, to fake her usual early riser routine. She hears the other girls wake and steps out of the bathroom. Waves at them, then grabs her satchel and walks out and past the common room, though not without a slap on the head and a glare from Chace. Goes to the library and grabs a number of books. She sits and flips through them, taking notes every once in a while. Softly, and without thought, she hums to herself*  
  
~~~  
  
*James finally awake, finishes his breakfast, sits beside Faye* So, what are you doing?  
  
Well, do you mean the homework for Potions and Herbology or looking for something to make people stay away from me? Especially the ones that seem to be trying to steal a taken girl.  
  
Not so keen on Kane then are you?  
  
*Sweetly quickly becoming coated with venom* Now, what would make you think that Jamesey?  
  
I'll take that as a no.  
  
Exactly. You're smarter than him at least.  
  
Thanks, I was hoping for that affect.  
  
Not a problem  
  
So.. *Looks around the library*  
  
What do you want James?  
  
Umm..  
  
I shouldn't have to ask that. Kane, hiding is pointless, and rude.  
  
*James groaned and put his head on his arms*  
  
Very observant! *Steps out and sits beside them* So, what are you doing this Christmas holiday?  
  
Going home.. Bringing Arien with me of course. I take it you want to come too?  
  
Damn, she's smarter than you Potter.  
  
Probably why I'm one of the top students now isn't it? I'll write home and ask Anya if you can stay with her. She's got more room than we do.  
  
Works for me. You, Jamesey boy?  
  
*James nods* Sure  
  
We're happy. Just make sure you hold up your end of the bargain.  
  
There is no bargain. If she says no, then you'll not come over the summer either and you'll have to wait for next year to try and get in Terra's pants. But try that at home and Rajah will absolutely demolish you. She has a pretty high standard, even if she herself was engaged when she was four or five.  
  
Thought you just moved here from France, how would you know all this?  
  
*Faye's eyes flashed minutely as she glanced up at him before returning to her work. She mumbled almost incoherently* My mother complained about it in her monthly letters.  
  
Okay, thanks so much we need to be off. Let's go Malfoy. *James grips Kane's elbow and stands him up as he, himself stands*  
  
But!  
  
Time to go, Malfoy. *This time he hisses it*  
  
Fine. *Yanks his arm out of James's grasp, indignant and offended*  
  
Bye boys, I'll have that answer for you tomorrow. *She went back to her books as they left. She stayed there, even through lunch*  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien laid in his bed. He had heard everyone leave, even Faye. He got up and changed. He was still wearing his robes from yesterday. He strode to the bathroom. His white-blonde hair was matted and sticking up in various places. He took off his clothes and hopped into the shower. He cleaned the dirt and grime away, and the oil from his hair. When he got out and started drying off he sensed he wasn't alone* Who's there? *He turned* Aidan!  
  
Well dear brother. *He smirked* Shouldn't you be down brown nosing the Slytherins?  
  
*Arien gave a disgusted look* Shove it Aidan. *He tried to walk past him to wear his silver robes lay, but he was stopped by Aidan's outstretched arm on his bare chest*  
  
I don't think so. I want to talk to you. *He moved closer to Arien, bending his arm as he did so, his flaming hair was standing up wildly, it was scary. He took his other arm and passed it over Arien's shoulders. Pulling him towards the bench*  
  
*Arien's face was reeked with confusion* Brother? *He stammered* W-wh-what is it? *But he was too late, his wet hair was tussled as he shook his head as if this would make Aidan disappear*  
  
You see, *Aidan said as he sat Arien on the bench and then pushed him back a little and stood directly in front of him so he couldn't move away* Aria came to me, early this morning while I was exercising, and told me about some of your latest 'escapades,' for lack of a better term. *He placed so much emphasis on the word* She says that you've been acting strangely. I retorted that you always act strange and she did the weirdest thing. You know what she did?  
  
*Arien shook his head*  
  
She told me to shut-up. So I listened to her blab on and on about you, some girl, the roof, another guy, and then some weird room. At this point I was thoroughly confused. Then she finally stopped and stared at me. She wants me to talk to you. So here I am. What the hell are you up to Arien? *He looked down but Arien wasn't looking at him, he was staring at his feet*  
  
*In a quiet voice he spoke* Do you think I could put my clothes on? I'm kind of cold. *He was shivering to prove it*  
  
*Aidan gave him a quizzical look and yet still looked pissed off* Not until you tell me what you've been doing. *Aidan pulled one of the other benches over*  
  
*Arien related his story, excluding the dreams. Aidan was blank though the entire thing* So, that's everything. *He ended, shivering more*  
  
*Aidan's expression changed suddenly. He started smiling* You have a girlfriend? *He laughed and it was merciless in Arien's ears* I'm sorry. I can't believe that. Even when Aria told me the same thing. *He just kept on laughing*  
  
Is that all you're going to comment on? *He sounded hurt* Because, if it is, I might as well leave. *He stood, and with a strength he didn't even know he had, pushed Aidan's bench away and walked around it to his clothes sitting by the far wall. It wasn't until the bench moved that Aidan stopped laughing*  
  
*Aidan turned* Woah, no need to get angry. *He stood and walked towards the door, then he paused* Aria's worried about you. *It was the only sentiment he uttered to Arien, and he didn't even turn around when he said it. Then he was gone*  
  
(That was odd. I know she's worried about me. She always is.) *He put his clothes on and combed his hair with his hands. Then he walked down to the Great Hall. Mostly everyone was gone. There were a few Slytherins playing wizard chess in the far corner. He sat and quietly ate*  
  
~~~  
  
*Fi walked into the entrance hall* Perhaps I should find Aidan first.. *Runs her hand through her hair, brushing her read locks of hair back* Damn, where to start.. *Moves up the stairs to the top floor, pulling herself onto the beams of the roof and moving agilely across them, searching for Aidan. She finally finds him, drops silently behind him, setting her hand onto his shoulder* Aidan?  
  
*Aidan's shoulder muscles tensed at the light, delicate touch* What! *He snapped, thinking it was Aria to see how his conversation had gone with Arien*  
  
*Fi jumped, shock and a little fear, showing in her eyes* Well, now isn't that a welcome reception for someone you seemed to care at least a little about! *Back to normal, she places a hand on her hip, the other holding her bow, a fine cut, still red across one sculpted cheek bone, and bare rags covering her deeply tanned skin. Her hair, curled tightly from previous humidity, stood out, fiery red and trimmed raggedly at her waistline. Flashing emerald green eyes looking over him, flicker behind him, searching for any evidence of another student, the genetically pointed ears twitching a little with strain of listening for someone*  
  
Fi! I didn't expect you back. We were invited to Faye's over Christmas holidays. *His eyes looked wonderingly at her. Then he noticed her darting eyes* Lets duck in a classroom and talk. *He moved swiftly and agilely up the rest of the steps and opened the nearest deserted classroom*  
  
*She slips after him* You always did understand me better than I understand myself. *Sits on an empty desk, the only furniture in the room. Wraps her arms about herself* I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've just been.. well..  
  
Fi? Is something wrong? *He gave her a very quizzical look*  
  
*Sighs* Yes and no.. nothing can happen while we're here though. I'll be here for a while by the way. *Looks back up at him* So, how have you been? *Frowns a moment* And why did you snap at me before? *Hops off and walks over in front of him, inches away from him* Is something wrong with you? *One hand on her hip, the other resting palm down, on his chest*  
  
*Breathes deep, watching Fi's hand rise and fall. Looks at her face for only a moment* Let's just call it family troubles and leave it there.  
  
I see. *Looks up at him, trying to read his face without looking into his eyes which he was keeping in shadow from her. Places her other hand beside the first. Slips both hands across his chest and around him, resting her cheek against his shirt, she encircles him in a hug* I missed you..  
  
*Aidan pushed her back a little and leaned down. He put a hand lightly on her face and leaned down towards her. He whispered* I missed you too.  
  
*She looked into his eyes* Aidan.. are you sure? *Rests her hands on his arms, still holding him*  
  
*In answer he leaned close to her face as he could possibly get without kissing her. He could feel her breath on his own mouth. He whispered* Now I leave it up to you.  
  
*Her eyes widen and look up at him searchingly. Closes her eyes after a bare moment and presses their lips together. Breaks away after a now long moment*  
  
*Breathes deeply, catching his breath. His heart in his throat* I've never felt this way before. *He pulls her even closer, the rise and fall of their chests in sync*  
  
*Finally opens her eyes, looking up at him through long thick lashes* Aidan.. *Leans up to him and kisses him again*  
  
*Bell sounds* Don't leave me again, please?  
  
If you mean leave right now, no. But if you mean leave the school again.. *Looks up at him sadly* I must. If I don't there's an ultimatum. I die, or everyone else I know does- so I have to kill him first and stop this running. I came back to prepare myself.. not to fall helplessly in love. But that's the way the hourglass turns, Aidan. *Rests her head on his shoulder, close enough so he can feel puffs of warm air on the column of his neck* But, damn it, I wish I didn't have to, I hope you know that. *Slides her hands up his arms and about his neck, pillowing her head on her upper arm now. Whispers* I'll be with you in your heart forever though, if you'll have me anyway.  
  
*Although showing a few signs of confusion those slowly slip away* (I'm not even going to ask what that was about.) You know I'll always have you. No matter how long it takes. *He pulled her closer to him, there was absolutely no light visible between them. And he kissed her with such passion they fell back onto the desk top*  
  
*Pushes him away after a few moments, breaking the kiss and catching her breath. A blush touches her cheeks as she realizes what she'd just done must've looked like* I'm sorry!  
  
*A hurt look reaches his eyes. He turns away from her and mumbles something about 'whatever the hell she wants'* C'mon I've gotta be going back to the common room soon and I'm sure you've gotta be leaving. *Without looking at her he walks towards the door. He peeks out it before waving a hand saying the way is clear*  
  
*Touches his shoulder* Aidan, don't be mad, please. *Moves around him and reaches up, kissing his cheek and then softly on his lips, turning away and leaving with a last wistful look towards him*  
  
~~**~~ AN: Wow! It's finally finished the first book anyway. There are two more to come, and we're working on the forth as I typed this up. Let alone already having the fifth one bought! Have a great time. And don't forget to cheek out the profiles on my homepage go look at my profile. I'll have them posted here, as soon as I can get them finished. Thanks for reading this one! Love TerraFairy and ShayleeAdele! 


	3. Christmas Loves Part One

~~**~~ Author's Note: So, here we go again. This is the second RP notebook, which happens to be a lot shorter, thank goodness. This makes it easier on me, I think. Now a few character's are going to be presented that you don't know, just get through the part, you don't hear anything from most of them ever again, and if you do, you'll see their profiles soon enough. I've been yelling at TerraFairy to fix hers, does she ever, no! So, when they're up, you'll be the first to know. LoL! Now, I do have a direct link as my homepage to the profiles posted on the site where all of this originated, you can look around at all the other NG members stuff. there's only four of them anyway. You can even check out the stories they have posted, look for Kristawen, TerraFairy, and Samantha Riddle! Okay, enough of this, if you have any questions, post a review with them, and I'll answer them the next time I post!  
  
~~~  
  
CHRISTMAS LOVES: PART ONE  
  
~~~  
  
*Fi watches Faye pace above the edge of the book she's reading* Time would pass more quickly if you'd just sit down and stop pacing.  
  
It would be nice if you'd leave me alone! *Faye snapped*  
  
Cool it fairy princess, not my fault you're impatient- and that they're late. *Fi unfolds her legs and stands, slowly. She walks over to Faye and pushes her onto the ottoman, handing Faye the book she held in her hands* Relax, they'll be here. (Too bad she's so blind that she can't see that I wish they were here as much as she does.)  
  
*The doorbell rings and Faye jumps up to answer it, but meets with Fi's hand*  
  
Let Tivora get it.  
  
*Tivora opens the door* Hello? Welcome to the Lytle house, may I help you? *Says it very adult-like, but looks too much like an innocent child*  
  
*Arien shows mild surprise at the girl standing in the threshold* Hello! *It was too sweet a voice* I was hoping Faye would live here, would I be correct in that assumption? *He looks over the girl's shoulder and into the house, ignoring his brother at his own shoulder*  
  
You must be Arien? *Nods a little to herself* Of course. And you *juts her chin out towards Aidan* must be his brother, looking for Fi- *is obviously not finished, but Fi had leaped up and sprinted to the door, slipping her hand over Tivora's rosebud mouth*  
  
Tivvy! You know you're not supposed to call me that! *Looks up at the boys and red flushes across her cheekbones* Oh. heh, heh-heh. Hi guys! C'mon in, ignore my little sister. *Brings Tivora aside and pulls the door further open for them with an annoyed look at Tivvy as the boys pass between them*  
  
*From the living room, Faye stands up and looks around the corner. Seeing Arien she forgets everything Fi had asked her to remember to do and flings herself into Arien, wrapping her arms tightly about his neck, and mumbling softly- incoherently*  
  
*Terra clucks her tongue from the bottom of the stairway, where she stands, her hair braided back intricately and make-up half-finished* Don't look like a starved love-sick puppy Faylinn. It's not flattering for you. Tivora, are you going to finish what in the world you're doing to me?  
  
Oh! I almost forgot Terr-bear. C'mon! *Tivora drags a sighing Terra back up the stairs*  
  
Ignore that sister too. Oh, and any adults, or my twin brother who looks nothing like me. Now, I'm sure Faye and Arien would like to be alone, and I need to talk to you anyways, Aidan. *Fi turns and guides him into the pool hall, with a screendoor to the back in it. The pool table and accessories all neatly placed, a mirror, "curtain" cord, and a fireplace along the far wall with a couch and loveseat in soft black leather. Fi walks and sits down on the loveseat, looking like some kind of ethereal demon in all read and black. Her mother's medieval scarlet dress with white satin trimmings along the corset, a thin, long strip of ornately tied white satin tied about her waist and dropping as a make shift belt. She snapped her fingers and the fire roared about the logs, the lights going dim* Muggle magic, mum likes to call it.. *She's staring into the fire* Aidan, *She says it so softly, it's barely audible, and her voice filled with pent-up emotions*  
  
*Stares at Fi for a moment* We need to talk. *He sits in the space still open on the loveseat but stays as far away as possible remembering what happened the last time they got too close. He folds his hands into his lap, looking like the eleven year-old boy that he is, and turns his face towards hers*  
  
*Turns towards him and holds out her hand, palm up, to him*  
  
*Shies away from her hand* No, just talk.  
  
*Swallows and closes her hand. Licks her lips and looks back into his eyes, opening her hand towards him again*  
  
Listen, I don't think the last time we saw each other went well, I'm sure you'll agree.  
  
*Sighs, and repeats the process of opening and offering her hand to him a third and final time* (Just it you idiot, or I'll leave and we'll never have to have another awkward moment again.)  
  
*Moves his hand towards hers without thinking, grasps it hard and pushes it towards her, but doesn't let go* Talk to me!  
  
*A smile of pure relief washes over her face and she pulls her hand gently from his and into her lap* Aidan, I think there was something you misunderstood last time we met. Aidan, I.. *She drops her eyes to the floor* Well, I've been thinking, a lot, and mostly about you. I.. I think.. I feel that. *blushes*  
  
Don't, besides, I want to talk to you first. *Takes his eyes from the floor for a moment and returns them to his feet just as quickly* I like you, and I think that we *He look up and makes a gesture with his hand, pointing back and forth between them* should start dating or something. *Looks hard at her face*  
  
*For a moment Fi made no reaction; a long and endless moment. Then she turned to face him, eyes shimmering and mouths, as she has no voice to speak* Really? *Without waiting for a reply she moves closer to him, slipping her hand in his*  
  
*He leaned towards her and instinctively bounces closer to her on the couch placing his other arm around her and pulls her into a hug. Whispers into her ear* I'm guessing that this is settled. *Chuckles slightly*  
  
*She just snuggles closer* I thought for sure that you would've never wanted to even owl me again after that last time.. *She whispered* That's why I put you through the test.  
  
*Pulls back, staring blankly into her eyes* Test?  
  
With. *blushes* My mother was engaged to my father when she was eight. At twelve my grandmother had mum kill my deceased Aunt Evangelina, who I'm named for, and she was the one thing really precious to my mum. So she broke the wedding the day of and my dad took all of their friends and ran, going into hiding under new names. They became hunters, which is why I live so near to Anya and Poison, and had to become hired assassins to make a living. Well, my grandparents died and mum went to Dumbledore and Hogwarts became a "student" there. She met Alexi Sam Riddle, Voldemort's heir, and they became best friends, why I near Sam and Alex. Well, one day Fudge hired dad to kill Sam. When "Shadow," his previous nickname, found her, he also found mum. Both were shocked into silence and then mum held out her hand to him. The third time repeated he finally took it. It's a hereditary thing I guess. If you hadn't taken my hand I would've left, and you would never have seen me again. *Looks up into his eyes after finishing her tale.  
  
*His eyes were glassed over. He closes them, and places a hand on her face* Fi.. *Leans towards her and lightly touches his lips to hers. waiting to see if she'll return the action*  
  
*Smiles before she does. Then snuggles back up against him after gently breaking the kiss, she tucks her hands neatly about his neck*  
  
~~~  
  
*Arien struggles to breathe* Honey.. *He coughs the word out*  
  
*Faye relaxes her hold on him, ears pink* I'm sorry. I've just missed you so much Arien. *Looks up into his eyes*  
  
It hasn't even been a week. *Kisses her cheek* I missed you too.  
  
But it's been almost a week! *Looks up at him, all passionate dignity* I'm so used to you there every moment, you know! Kane and James are even used to me at night now!  
  
Now everyone, let's just speak of the devil, shall we? *Kane's leaning with luxurious grace against the doorframe*  
  
I told him he should knock. *James said as he walked up and stood next to Kane*  
  
Kane! James! When did you two arrive?  
  
*From upstairs* Serafina Lytle! *Suddenly Terra appears, all a fluster, her hair and make-up courtesy of Tivora, finally finished, and eyes blazing storms down the stairs with the strength of a heard of buffalo, the sound of a butterfly passing. She freezes to her spot once she sees who's in the entryway*  
  
Terra-bear! *Tivora cried, coming down the stairs after Terra*  
  
*Face's Faye* I think introductions are in order. At least for me anyway.  
  
*Laughs at him* All right Arien, boys, cover your ears. *Waits until they do so, then turns towards the door Fi disappeared through* Forget about it Fi! *She yelled and turns back, waving a hand to signal "all clear"* Terra, the clothes are on our beds. You should've realized she'd go through you closet. Now go on back upstairs and let Tivora finish having fun with you. *Smiles and addresses the boys* Theses are Fi's younger sisters, Terra Desdemona and Tivora Rajahnessa.  
  
Faye faye? Something's wrong! *Tivora tells her*  
  
*Faye turns back to where the girls are standing*  
  
*Terra's knees buckle and she sits on the bottom stair. Her eyes are hard and focused on Kane; who's openly staring back at her*  
  
*James gives a look towards Faye* You knew that was gonna happen, ever since you talked to him about Terra a month ago. *He grins at her*  
  
I know, I know, I just didn't expect the same reaction from her. Besides, I figured he'd handle his hormones with more grace than this.  
  
He's not like his father in that respect. *James gives an exasperated glance at Kane* Well, I think we need to put them in separate rooms for the time being.  
  
I agree. *Arien walks over to Kane, grabbing his arms* Somebody want to help me?  
  
*Terra finds her legs again, and stands. She nods a little at Faye and murmurs a thanks before grabbing Tivvy and fleeing upstairs*  
  
Seems she took care of it herself. *Looks pointedly at Arien, then at herself all alone, her foot tapping a bit with impatience*  
  
*Drops Kane's arms* I'm here. *Walks back to her and kisses her cheek again*  
  
*Smiles happily and cuddles against him* All right, I guess I can play hostess for a while. C'mon boys. *Faye leads them, Arien's hand held tightly in her own, into the living room, making sure they close the front door behind them. She indicates for them all to sit, and stands beside Arien's chair* May I get you anything? Food? Drinks?  
  
My dad says Mai Tai's are great. *Kane gives a cocky smile* But I'll have some pumpkin juice. *He added hastily after seeing Faye's mutinous glare*  
  
*Laughing James replies* I'll have the same.  
  
*Smiles, knowing better than to laugh* I'll have a small sandwich and some pumpkin juice too.  
  
*Faye pats Arien's hand appreciatively* Coming right up. *Disappears and comes back with a little plate of sandwiches and three juices balanced on a tray she's holding in one hand* One word about waitress, and I swear, your juice will end up in your lap! *Glares at them all and hands out the stuff, alighting on Arien's knee after she comes back from returning the tray* And we have homemade sweets in there too; though nothing that's in this house is not made from scratch with our two cooks! *Smiles brightly*  
  
*Arien takes a bite out of his sandwich, smiling around it* Anything special planned for the break?  
  
Well, actually we were hoping the four of you would stay over Christmas. *Looks at Arien sweetly* I especially was, not that it makes a difference, you know. Anya's already said she'll house anyone who doesn't fit here or at my own house. Oh! *gasps and jumps up, looking over everyone's head at the doorway*  
  
*Poison gives Faye and almost dangerous look before taking her mother, who fainted, to another room and then coming back* Faylinn! What is the meaning of this? *Walks in, towering over everyone. An odd trait among the hunters is their height, and he looks very well muscled beneath the jeans and loose sweater he was wearing. His nine-tailed whip, with it's poisonous tips, his trademark, was folded and tucked into his back pocket* I never expected to come in and see you sitting on a boy's lap! *Slowly moves towards them. Suddenly he's right in front of them, standing beside Arien. He lifts up Faye and twirls her about in his arms* I almost thought it would never happen after the events at Beaubaxtons! *Sets her down, a broad smile upon his face. He holds out his slender, if large, hand to Arien* And you must be that Wood boy she's always yammering on and on about!  
  
*At first Faye's stunned, but it soon turns to fury. Tearing she rushed out of her father's grasp and hurries into the kitchen*  
  
*Arien's completely stunned at meeting Faye's father but still reaches out his own hand to grasp Poison's* Umm.. Yes, sir. Arien's the name. We, that is Faye and I. oh hell, nice to meet you.  
  
*Poison grins* Good lad. Now you can't let her push you around, or you'll never get out under her thumb, but. you better go and calm the princess down. She's used to being spoiled, you realize. *Smiles with fatherly tenderness in the direction of the kitchen and mumurs* My fairy baby.  
  
Before I do that, this is Kane and James. *Arien points to each of them respectively*  
  
*Shakes it off, and smiles at Arien* Good. Thank you, boy. Now go on. *Waves a hand at him*  
  
*Arien sulked off to console Faye. He walked through the kitchen doors*  
  
~~~  
  
*Faye is curled on a corner of the kitchen, trying very hard not to cry*  
  
*Arien quietly walks over to her* Honey?  
  
*She looked up at him, her eyes red-rimed* Oh Arien!  
  
*He sat down next to her* Calm down baby. He was happy for you.  
  
*Leaning over she crawls into his lap, the tears she was suppressing spilling out* I know, but, but *Stops speaking and just hugs him, crying all the while*  
  
*He pats her head and then kisses her temples*  
  
*Sniffling after her cry, she leans further against him* Thank you. I'm sorry, it was just, you know Beaubaxtons and all. I was thinking about it, and I realized that I can never give you what is probably the most precious thing anyone can give, *Looks up at him, and says in all seriousness* to the love of their life.  
  
*Arien cradles her face within his hands* Haven't you heard? Unless you give something away willingly and lovingly, you'll always have it to give away. *He kissed her gently on the mouth, pulling her even closer to him*  
  
*She smiled at him as they broke apart* How do you always know the right thing to say? *Tucks her head beneath his chin, entwining their fingers together and tucking their held hands to her heart* I love you Arien.  
  
I'll always lover you. *Closes his eyes for a moment, remembering the first time he had told Faye he loved her*  
  
*Softly kissing the side of his neck* Tell me what you're thinking about sweetheart.  
  
*Smiles sweetly* I was remembering the first time I told you I loved you.  
  
*Eyes go all soft and she melts in his arms* Aww.  
  
Don't you think we should return to the other room?  
  
*Sighs* Probably. *Stands, helping him up with her. She pulls him into the living room only to stop and stare in a state of complete and utter shock*  
  
~~~  
  
I had to go to the bathroom! God, I can't even leave him alone for 5 minutes! *James uses as a explanation for the scene*  
  
*Terra had Kane up against the wall, a finger jammed into his sternum. She's yelling at him over God knows what. Whatever it was, was obviously a pathetic excuse neither minded to talk to each other, what with Kane's arm about her waist and all*  
  
*Kane pulls Terra closer to him*  
  
*Arien stares at the scene and then looks over at James* It seems we may have another couple in this house. Poor you, Celestyn couldn't have come. *Smiles brightly at James*  
  
Oh shut up! She wasn't invited, remember. *Glares at Arien*  
  
~~~  
  
*Kane swivels Terra's face around to show her the growing amount of people behind her*  
  
*She glares at them all, enough so that they all leave, and fast. Turns back to Kane* What was that for?  
  
Don't give me that. I think you had forgotten there were other people in this house.  
  
*Sighs, leaning closer to him* But it's not like you really care. Besides, I'm not the getting yelled at and with my arm about the waist of the one who's yelling at me!  
  
Would you rather I take my arm off from around you? It'll be easily and gladly done. *Glares right back at her*  
  
*Smirks* Gladly huh? *Places both of her hands against his chest, palms against his shirt* Then do it, if you're so willingly. *Looks up at him, daring him with her eyes*  
  
I would, but I'm too tempted to do this. *Pulls her further into him and presses his lips against hers, hard and with urgency*  
  
*Surprised she doesn't move for a moment, then slides her arms about his neck, kissing him back*  
  
*It only lasts a few long moments before Kane breaks the kiss for breath* Would this mean anything? Or do you want to keep doing what we're doing and not talk? *Secretly he hopes for her to choose the latter*  
  
*Smiles up at him and pulls him back down to her level, kissing him softly*  
  
*Smiles briefly, while still kissing, and mumbles* Guess that would be my answer. *Hugs her tightly against him*  
  
*She breaks away and rests her head on his chest, letting her fingers play with a few locks of hair on the nape of his neck*  
  
*Lovingly pats her head* Are we gonna bring the "gang" back or just stay right here?  
  
Screw them, stay here. *She pulls him onto the ottoman with her, making their entwined forms even more tangled*  
  
*Rolls around until he's underneath her, lying on his back. He looks up at her* Sounds good to me. *Leans up and kisses her*  
  
*Pushes him back down, her auburn ringlets falling over her shoulder and tickling his face and neck, though she doesn't seem to notice* Now, now! What if my parents walked in? How would this look?  
  
Maybe they'll be like Poison and be happy for us, otherwise, bad. *Moves her hair with his hand, leaving his hand in the mass of tendrils*  
  
*Smiles at him* Feel honored. It's rare when people get to touch me, my hair, only Tivvy is allowed so far. Should I make an exception for you?  
  
*Musses her hair slightly* That depends on how you feel about me. *Smiles up at her*  
  
*Twists her mouth, annoyed at his hand, but her blue-violet eyes are already smokey* And that depends on how you feel about me. Either way, no messing up my hair. *She tucks the wild locks behind her ear, removing them from falling onto Kane*  
  
*Gives an irritated sigh* Aww. whatever.  
  
*Shakes her head at him, causing more curls to fall off her shoulder. She curls against his side, her head and all of her silky hair resting on his chest* Kane, how do you feel about me?  
  
*Looks at her, thoughtfully. He chooses his words very carefully* I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't like you. *Smiles slyly*  
  
*Nods a little, completely naïve to his smile* True. So, what are we going to do about it? About us? *Looks up at him, completely trusting*  
  
I'll leave that up to you.  
  
*Blinks, surprise showing in the added green swirling in the jumble of her eyes* I. I don't know what to do! That's why I figured we'd figure it out together!  
  
*Smiles* Terra. would you like to make it official?  
  
*Closes her eyes for a minute* To me, before anyone else, please.  
  
*Kane kisses her gently* Yes, I would like us to be official.  
  
*Sighing, she pulls away from him* That's not what I meant Kane. *Standing, her back turned towards his, she begins smoothing out her skirts and fixing her fussed hair*  
  
What did you want from me? *His voice more harsh than he intended*  
  
With that tone, nothing at all. But if you'll come back to civility, I'd wanted you to ask me, not tell me.  
  
*Glares at her* I don't always do what people want me to. It's a trademark from my father.  
  
Then learn another lesson, compliments of life. You won't always get what you want either. *Glares at him over her shoulder*  
  
*Yelling now, but still not getting up from the ottoman to go to her* Do you want to go with me or not? *Huffs a little, out of breath*  
  
*Turns to face him, her eyes sad* I do, (Oh God I do!) but I can't. Not it you'll behave this way towards me with out an apology. *She turns and starts to climb up a spiral staircase in the back corner of the room*  
  
*Standing so quickly, Kane knocks the ottoman to the floor. He's still yelling at Terra* Fine! Run away then! *He turns away from her and runs through the nearest set of doors, which just so happen to lead into the pool room*  
  
(Who's running though.) *Sighs and continues to walk up, locking the trap door closed behind her and escaping to the windowseat in her hidden library*  
  
~~**~~ AN: Okay, part one of Book Two! I was originally going to put it all in one post and then found out that it's a lot longer than I anticipated. So, soon, you'll see Terra and Kane get together finally. And everyone will go to bed, in the same rooms. LoL! Have fun, can't wait to get it posted! ~~ShayleeAdele! 


	4. Christmas Loves Part Two

~~**~~ Author's Note: I'm happy to say that this is the end of notebook two. TerraFairy and myself congratulate you in getting this far and not being destroyed by the fact that this is still in RP format. I'm a bit lazy, but I would like to thank a friend of mine for being so frustrated with it, that he's agreed to put this into a normal story format. So, by the end of this year, you may see this story as an actual story. Well, enjoy the last of Christmas break.  
  
~~~  
  
CHRISTMAS LOVES: PART TWO  
  
~~~  
  
*Breaks with Aidan as she hears the door open. Fi's eyes go wide and she pulls away from Aidan's roaming hands as she sees* Kane! What?  
  
*Turns to face Fi and Aidan* I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? *He says it in the same drawl that his father tended to use with James' father as a joke*  
  
*Fi glares at him* Get out now!  
  
*Quietly to Fi* Fi? Do you think he'd be out here if there wasn't something wrong in there? *Aidan nods to Kane*  
  
*Sighing* Terra problems? Did she go up to that damned room again?  
  
She started walking up some stupid staircase, I don't know where the hell it leads. *Nods back at Aidan*  
  
To her library, Jesus Christ, not again. What happened? *Fi pulls herself out of Aidan's grip and stands, fixing her clothes as Kane tells her*  
  
Well then, yeah, that's where she went. *Kane looks at his feet* We had a small tiff.  
  
*Aidan chuckles* Seems hardly like it was small. I think it was huge. What was the argument about? *Smiles brightly at Kane*  
  
It's obvious, sweetie. *She smiles teasingly at Aidan* The only thing nowadays to send my little sister sulking to her "room" is love troubles. They didn't work out as easily as we did. *Bends down and kisses his cheek before dragging Kane out to the other room and up the staircase. She knocks loudly on the door above her head in the ceiling floor* Terra!  
  
Go away Fi. *Terra says it quietly and sadly*  
  
Is this about Kane?  
  
Obviously.  
  
Well, what is it?  
  
Why does he have to be so perfect and then turn out to be such an ass?  
  
Because all men are like that Ter. It's about time you learned that yourself. Now, why was he an ass?  
  
*She sighs and mumbles something incoherently through the door*  
  
Louder Terra.  
  
He wanted us to go out, but he just assumed I'd say yes, and when he finally did ask, he yelled at me. As if he didn't mean what he was saying.  
  
Actually. did you walk off on him?  
  
Well, *pauses, thinking* Yeah, I did. Oh shit! He hasn't left yet has he? *Throws open the door and stops when she sees Kane standing beside Fi on the landing*  
  
~~~  
  
Hello to you too. *Kane doesn't look at her*  
  
*Terra hurries down the little ladder and moves over next to Kane* Kane. God, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me? *She takes his hand*  
  
*He looks into her eyes* I'm sorry too.  
  
I'd love to, by the way.  
  
That's good to hear. *Leans over and kisses her cheek*  
  
*She slips her arms about him and rests her head against his shoulder, softly kissing the side of his neck*  
  
I'm happy that's all settled.  
  
Do you want to see? *She points up the her loft*  
  
Is it a nice place? *He teases her*  
  
*Smiles teasingly at him* Why don't you come up and find out for yourself?  
  
Lead the way. *Bows and leans forward as though he were going to follow her onto a dance floor, showing off his natural grace*  
  
*She laughs at him and reaches up, gripping the edge of the opening. Swiftly she pulls herself up and onto the edge, swinging her legs inside and holds out a hand for him*  
  
No need. *He grasps the edge and swings himself effortlessly up next to Terra* Haven't had a chance to do that in a while. *Looks around himself* Books?  
  
So? I like to read. Besides, it's something to do, but it's not the best part of the room. *Stands and walks over to the window seat* The view is. *Brings him over to it. There's a wide, sweeping landscape of forest and in the distance a rocky outcropping with a brilliant waterfall towering above the trees* Beautiful, isn't it? *Sighs, curling up in the seat, her hand still in Kane's*  
  
*Still standing he peers out of the window* Very nice. I prefer the Wood's view from their castle, but waterfalls are nice. *Sits behind her, placing his arms about her*  
  
*She tucks herself against him, resting her arms on his, and her head on his chest* How come I wasn't told a Malfoy was coming?  
  
I don't know. That would be something you'd have to ask Faye. She made our arrangements.  
  
Ahh, how long are you going to stay? *Looks curiously up at him, hopeful*  
  
As long as Arien and Aidan are here. I think we're going over to the Wood's before the break is over. *Looks down at her, smiling*  
  
Oh, *Looks a little sad* Do you know if you guys will be staying for Christmas?  
  
Faye said something to Arien about that. He'll probably owl his parents.  
  
*She smiles happily* Works for me! At Hogwarts, which house are you in? *She blushes a little at the question she'd just asked him* I'm sorry. so many questions. it's just that, oh, nevermind. *Relaxes back against his chest and looks out the window*  
  
I'm in Gryffindor. I know, 'but you're a Malfoy!' I still ended up in Gryffindor. My twin sister, Leane, is in Slytherin though. What house do you think you'll be in? *Looks down at her quizzically*  
  
*Sighs sadly* I already know, Slytherin. My grandfather, the biological one, his family's been in Slytherin for generations.  
  
That means nothing. Look at me, I'm the first in my family to not be in Slytherin.  
  
Everyone in my family is in Slytherin. I'm not special enough to be placed differently.  
  
You sound like Faye now.  
  
And see, Faye was right. *She gives him an odd look*  
  
*Rolls his eyes at her* You never know what'll happen when you will it.  
  
Of course Kane, whatever you say. *She cuddles closer to him and sighs with pleasure*  
  
*He holds her tightly, secretly wishing the moment would last forever*  
  
~~~  
  
*Fi left Kane and Terra on the stairs. She quietly slipped back into the poolroom. Shutting the door softly she sneaks behind Aidan and slips her arms about his neck*  
  
*Turning his head around he kisses her awkwardly* Nice to see you again.  
  
*She smiles, and lets him go as she moves around the furniture and sits beside him* You too. *Lays her hand on his shoulder*  
  
*Looks intently at her* I think it's about time we joined the others. I mean, running off to make out with you is great and all, but the other might get worried. *Smiles sweetly*  
  
*She laughs and kisses his cheek* So that's the way it's gonna be, huh? *Smiles at him* Mmm, well, we'll go out and be civil on one condition.  
  
And what is that? *Smiles innocently at her*  
  
Kiss me.  
  
*Smiles brightly, showing off his pearly white teeth* When? Now? In there?  
  
*Her eyes go wide* No! Now you dork!  
  
*Smiles back at her* Okay. *Pulls her close to him and leans down, passionately kissing Fi*  
  
*Smiles up at him as they break* God, now I really don't think I want to go back in now. *She runs her hand through his spiked hair*  
  
*Pulls away from her* Whoa there! Don't touch the hair. Styling charms don't work on this. *Grins and chuckles, a serious look still in his eyes*  
  
*She twists her mouth a little* Aww, c'mon. I can always fix it later. Besides, if you don't. *She kisses him hard* then that's the last kiss you'll ever get. *Smiles, her eyes twinkling mischievously*  
  
*He grabs her hand and pushes back into his hair* Fine!  
  
*She laughs at him, gently fixing his hair* Calm down sweetheart. I'm only teasing, but I do love your hair. *Cocks her head to one side* For the amount of gel you use, it's very soft.. oddly like Alex's in fact. *She blanks out*  
  
*He waves a hand at her* Fi? Wanna come back down to earth for a moment?  
  
*Blinking* Oh sorry, back. *She smiles tenderly at him* Where were we again? *Teasing him as she lays her head onto his shoulder, tracing his jawline back and playing with the softest, short bits of his hair at the nap of his neck, gently kissing the side of his neck*  
  
We were going to join the rest of our peers in the other room. *He picks up her hand and walks to the doorway, returning to the group*  
  
*Blinking and a bit stunned she seats herself in a chair beside him, glaring at Aidan*  
  
***  
  
Why exactly is my daughter frowning Mr. Wood?  
  
*Aidan looks at Fi's face* Because, for the first time she definitely doesn't know what's going on. *He grins widely at Fi's father*  
  
Hmph. *Fi crosses her arms and glares at a speck on the floor*  
  
Give the boy a damned break Shadow. Seri is only annoyed because she knows your going to chase her boyfriend away.  
  
Not before I do Anya. *Chace, Fi's brother, glowers at Aidan, and passes the gaze to Arien*  
  
*Fi turns to Chace, her twin* Go screw a tree.  
  
Serafina Evangelina Lytle! *Rajah is so surprised that she drops the plate she was holding and it shatters on the floor*  
  
Why don't you teach him as you already know how Fi.  
  
*Chace slips an arm about Asalie* Calm down love, let's go. *He takes her out of the room*  
  
*Aden sits in a nearby chair, a book open in his lap, his chin resting on steepled fingers* Mother, you'll have to control Asie's temper one of these days, though, that was rude of you Seri.  
  
*Fi grumbles* Damn bitch never leaves me alone, so why should I? *Pure hatred burns deeply in the ebony depths of her eyes, any and all trace of emerald gone*  
  
*Anya comes and sits beside Fi. Letting her arms loosely hold Fi* Come now, little one. you know she doesn't mean it.  
  
Don't! Just don't tell me what she does and doesn't mean! I think I'd know better than you, Anya, as I'm usually the brunt of her wretchedness. Mother, one word, just one! *She has jumped up and has her wand out*  
  
***  
  
*Terra has come into the room with Kane. She sighs, letting his hand go to sneak up and tackle Fi to the floor, wrestling her wand out of her hand and sticking it into Fi's throat once she has her older sister on her back*  
  
I don't need that for magic and you well know it! *Automatically Fi's runes appear*  
  
Weak sister, I have them too. As you well know. *And Terra's own appear* Plus all of your old powers. *She smirks as a dark green velvet band appears about her throat with a clear blue charm dropped from it*  
  
*Anya's own runes appear as a precaution and she notices that Touma, Rajah, Aden, Asalie, Chace, Faye, and Poisons have also done so*  
  
*Aidan is confused out of his wits as he stares around the room* I think it's about time we were showed our rooms. How 'bout the rest of you? *There are a few nods and shocked faces as Aidan glances around the room* So. *He claps his hands* Where are they? It's getting late. *He glances out the window where the sun is just about to start setting, turning the sky a lovely shade of purple*  
  
***  
  
*Fi ends her "battle of eyes" with Terra and shoves her off. She takes her wand back and hides it among her person. Walking over, she takes Aidan's hand silently guiding him up the stairs and to her rooms. Down below Terra and Faye do the same, while Aden leads James to his own rooms. Fi opens her door and pulls him in, locking it behind her* Hold on. I'm going to go lock the other doors. *She moves through her suite, locking all the doors leading outside and all of the secret passageway doors* Finally. *Comes back in, more relaxed, she leads him to one of the couches in her sitting room. She has forgotten about the runes adorning her skin and leaves them showing* I'm sorry about what happened downstairs, Aidan.  
  
Don't worry about it.. But those runes are making you look kind of scary.  
  
Oh these. *She looks at her arms and legs as they don't go near her neck, her palms, or the soles of her feet* Aidan? Doesn't your magic have something to do with runes? Elemental, if I remember correctly?  
  
Yeah. but they don't appear like that. Why?  
  
*Chewing on her lower lip* My dad, Anya, and Poison created these. I, thankfully, received them genetically, but for all of the original hunters they spent a month having them tattooed into their skin. And not like tattoos now a day they had it done with knives and ink and stuff like that. It's part of what made them hunters. I asked Daddy when I found out about yours, and he told me an unknown "huntress" gave them the idea and technology. Could it have been anyone, I mean. *sighs* What I'm trying to say is, do you think it's in your blood too? It could be, you know, especially if your family just forgot about them, or it was mixed and then ruled off as a myth. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, sweetie? *She turns to him, worry showing in her eyes*  
  
*Aidan's slightly confused* Our family uses runes, yes. But my tattoos were done specifically by me. *He lifts up his sleeve, showing his toned arm, which happens to have a fire rune place on it* Yeah, when I was five, I think, I was playing with a fire poker and well, yeah, that's what I got. I've made a few more without my parent's knowledge. But it wasn't in my genetics. Am I disappointing you? *He looks wistfully at Fi*  
  
*Blinks at him* Disappointing. no. Horrifying on the other hand. yes.  
  
*Hurt* Ouch. I was five, baby.  
  
Exactly! *She's worrying over him, running her slender, graceful fingers over his arm where the rune is* How did you get your hands on a fire poker when you were five?  
  
*He chuckles* A maid accidentally left it in the room.  
  
Oh Aidan. *She's still horrified and even more worried. Suddenly she wonders* Aidan. where are the other runes?  
  
I believe there's four in total. One on my back shoulder blade, one on the bottom of my right foot, this one on my arm, and a tiny one on the back of my neck. All of them varying in size.  
  
*She blinks, surprised, and turns him around to look, tracing her fingers over the paths* Oh Aidan! And you never told me?!  
  
You never asked me!  
  
*Sighs, curls back into his lap, stroking his collarbone as she rests her head on his chest* I'm sorry about earlier.  
  
Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. *Hugs her tightly*  
  
*She buries her face against him, silent for long moments, until he realizes that his shirt is really wet*  
  
*He pats her head gently* What's wrong? If you want, you can feel my hair again. *Smiles*  
  
*She giggles a little against him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before looking up at him, smiling* Always know what to say, doncha?  
  
It got you to stop crying. *Cradles her face with his hands and leans into her, giving her the sweetest kiss that they had yet to share*  
  
*She doesn't want it to end when they finally break apart and keeps close to him. Softly she kisses him, running her hands amongst his spikes*  
  
***  
  
*Terra draws Kane into her rooms* Now there's a guest room on the other side, there, but I figured that's be pointless since. *She shuts up, looking at him*  
  
*Smiles slyly* Go on, I want to hear more.  
  
*Grinning she continues* Since I have an extremely large bed. *She blushes a little*  
  
Big beds are more fun anyway. More room to roam around in. Lead the way and lets play. *Grabs her around the waist and twirls her around*  
  
*Laughing she clutches at his arms, pulling herself to him* Now, now. We can't be too naughty! *Pulls him into her bedroom, full of greens and blues*  
  
***  
  
*Faye pulls Arien into the room. Everything is decorated as fairy-ish as Faye herself is*  
  
*Looks around the room* I like it. *Kisses Faye on the forehead*  
  
*Smiles at him* good, you'd better if you're going to stay until Christmas. You are staying, right?  
  
I need to owl my parents. Can I borrow an owl from you? I should be able to stay though. My parents and sister are staying at Malfoy Manor this week.  
  
Of course you can borrow an owl, sweetheart! C'mon. *She walks into her bedroom, sheer nature colored material falling everywhere and goes to her window. She shoves aside the leafy curtains. Slipping back inside she has a little hummingbird on her finger* Well, he's not an owl, but trust me, no matter the weight, he'll get it there faster than any owl.  
  
Okay honey. *Grabbing a quill and parchment he scribbles a note to everyone's parents and walks to the nearest window, releasing the hummingbird* Malfoy Manor.  
  
*She watched the bird leave and then took his arm* Arien? Come to bed, it's almost midnight, sweetie. *She points at a clock and the motions to the bed*  
  
*In a far off voice* Yes, lets sleep. *He follows Faye to the bed*  
  
*She helps him into the bed and strokes his cheek gently* You alright?  
  
*Arien's already asleep and snoring softly*  
  
*Faye sighs and curls up beside him, falling asleep too*  
  
***  
  
*On Christmas Day Kane's eyes slowly flutter open to see Terra hugging him like a teddy bear. It had been like this for the past week before Christmas. He leaned over and kissed Terra three times, once on the forehead, once on her cheek, and then lastly on her lips. It was his ritual if he woke up before Terra* Time to get up, it's Christmas.  
  
*She moans and lets him go, rolling over beside him* erg. No.  
  
Come on Teddy Bear. I put your present under the tree. You'll have to get out of bed to go and get it.  
  
*She groans and opens her eyes sleepily* Damn you.  
  
I know, but you can't help but love me anyway.  
  
*She rolls back over towards him and runs her hands over his bare chest* Happy Christmas Kane.  
  
Happy Christmas to you too, Teddy Bear.  
  
***  
  
*Faye stretches against Arien and blinks sleep out of her eyes* Arien, sweetheart? *She speaks softly to him, but after getting no reaction she brushes a lock of hair out of his eyes. She runs her fingers over the features of his face, his brow and temples, nose and cheekbones, jawbone and his lips. She moves up a little and softly presses their lips together. She pushes fallen waves of his hair behind his ears, increasing her kisses, making them more intense and urgent*  
  
*Arien parts his lips, letting the kisses become more and more intense. He breaks apart from her suddenly* Happy Christmas, honey.  
  
*She snuggles up against him* Happy Christmas, Arien. It's about time for gifts, baby, we need to go downstairs.  
  
Okay, I'll be down in a moment.  
  
*She stands and goes into the bathroom before heading downstairs, blowing him a kiss on her way out the door*  
  
***  
  
*Aidan jerks awake before realizing that Fi is still lying in his arms* Firecraker, time to wake up. *He whispers in her ear, softly kissing it when he finishes speaking*  
  
*Fi mumbles incoherently and pushes him away from her ear*  
  
Happy Christmas to you. Don't you want your present? It's not like you to want to sleep in. *He smiles brightly while rubbing sleep out of his own eyes*  
  
I know, and I do. but you're so warm and I'm so tired.  
  
*Cuddling closer to her, hugging her tightly to him* I'm sure everyone else is waiting downstairs and I want to see your face when you open your gift from me.  
  
*She groans and tightens her grip on him, her eyelashes brush softly against his shoulder* Later, baby, please?  
  
Okay. a little longer and then we'll head down.  
  
Thank you. *She kisses his skin softly, moving around to his chest and neck, as well as his shoulders. One hand runs down his back, tracing the rune on his shoulder blade*  
  
*Aidan increases his hold on Fi and suddenly rolls over. Gracefully he lands on his feet and swings Fi into a different position. He walks out of the door, down the stairs, and into the room where the two other couples are sitting. Everyone is talking adamantly about what they've been doing* Hallo all. I brought the last member of our group. Present time?  
  
*Shocked, Fi glares at him as she pulls herself out of his arms. She goes to get a rather long gift and bring it back to him* Git. *She sets it in his lap and sits down beside him*  
  
*Fay pats the large, think, boxy package in her lap for Arien and smiles at him*  
  
*Terra looks through the tree branches for a small, clinky package and sets it in the palm of Kane's hand*  
  
*Before opening his gift, Aidan walks over to the tree, gathers a small but almost heavy box and hands it to Fi* Happy Christmas.  
  
*Arien hands a similar package over to Faye*  
  
*Kane's gift for Terra is held by a chocolate brown teddy bear, the box though is not unlike the one for Fi and Faye*  
  
*Terra smiles sheepishly as she hugs the bear and opens the package. She pulls out a very pretty Celtic cross necklace*  
  
*Fi's glare disappears as she rubs her hand over Aidan's arm and pulls a fire rune necklace out of her box*  
  
*Faye pulls Arien down beside her and lean on his shoulder as she pulls out a fairy princess necklace*  
  
*Aidan holds his new sword and scabbard with gold gilting and red accents with a few elfish scribbles with great interest. He looks intently at the blade, and back at Fi with great love for his gift*  
  
*Arien turns the book from Faye over. He gives her a quizzical look. The book, locked, contains all the Hunter's runes. It is Anya's original, handwritten cope.  
  
*Kane is given a silver necklace of a coiled serpent with a peridot eye*  
  
~~**~~ AN: Okay, now I know that the end seems rushed, and it was, we only had two lines to put down everyone's gifts. Now, all the necklaces that the girls received are family heirlooms of the O'Callaghan clan. All the other gifts were explained as they really are. The only one of the boy's gifts that is really important is Arien's. Look for some new stories to come from the runes. Which happens to cause a few relationship problems. It's the end of their first year at Hogwarts, who all will still be together when it ends?  
  
Thanks for reading, reply soon.  
  
TerraFairy and ShayleeAdele 


End file.
